Le point de vue du Shérif
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles, tu te caches, tu penses que je ne sais pas, tu prends ton père pour un idiot et ce n'est pas grave, parce que même si je sais je vais attendre que tu me le dises. Et en attendant je vais veiller sur toi. [Sterek]


**Titre : **Le point de vue du Shérif

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Le monde aura beau être contre toi, tu sais que je suis là.

**Note :** spoils 4 saisons, et POV du shérif

* * *

Le monde a changé, les gens sont moins idiots, plus tolérants. Pourtant il y en aura toujours pour faire des remarques, pour te regarder comme si tu étais sale, comme si tu ne méritais pas de vivre. Parce que tu vis un amour _« contre nature »_. Ce qui est contre nature c'est de juger l'amour.

Je sais que tu t'en fiches. Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, tu as un côté insouciant, ce qui compte pour toi c'est d'être avec lui, de jouer au lacrosse avec Scott, d'éduquer Liam à vos bêtises, et de passer un peu de temps avec Lydia. Et puis pour le reste, tu as tes sarcasmes pour te défendre.

Tu vas encore me désobéir en sortant en cachette le soir pour aller le rejoindre. Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas, que je ne le vois pas. Tu crois que j'ignore la façon dont tu le regardes, comme s'il était composé de 85 kilos de bonheur, que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il te souriait plus qu'à tout autre et passait son bras autour de toi de façon possessive et protectrice ?

Prends ton père pour un idiot, Stiles. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait – et ça tombe plutôt bien puisque c'est le cas. Déjà tout petit garçon tu piquais des cookies dans le placard et les mettais fièrement sous ton lit avec un sourire de dix-huit mètres qui disaient _« je me suis pas fait prendre, papa a rien compris »_. Je ne te disputais pas à chaque fois, par moment je me contentais de faire l'andouille qui n'avait rien remarqué.

On ne peut pas toujours dire à son fils qu'on a tout comprit, ou alors il devient trop méfiant et c'est là qu'il nous échappe.

Mais Stiles tu n'as jamais été bon pour mentir, pour dissimuler. Quand tu disais un mensonge, tu oubliais et tu finissais par te vendre tout seul. Même encore maintenant avec tous ces trucs surnaturels, parfois ça t'échappe. Tu étais avec Scott. Tu as oublié d'aller en cours. Tu étais au Mexique. Oups.

Alors bon, croire que je ne saurais pas que tu vois Derek, que tu l'aimes, que vous vous retrouvez en cachette, c'est naïf de ta part. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas d'ailleurs, est ce que tu crois que je ne serais pas d'accord ? Parce que c'est un garçon ? Parce qu'il est plus âgé que toi ? Ou parce que c'est un loup garou ?

Est-ce que je devrais ne pas être d'accord ? Pour toutes ces raisons ? Pour une seule ? Personnellement je vois ton sourire bête, je te regarde marcher sur des nuages le lendemain de vos rencontres, je t'observe et je ne vois que de la joie et de l'amour. Tu es heureux avec lui, c'est tout ce que je demande.

S'il te rendait malheureux, je serais obligé de l'enfermer dans la cellule la plus sombre et le plus sale. Vengeance de père policier. Or, c'est tout l'inverse.

Alors c'est d'accord. Aime-le. Vois-le. Peu importe si on vous fait des remarques, peu importe si des personnes vous détestent pour ça. Je sais que vous vous en moquez et c'est une bonne chose. Mais sache que même si le monde entier était contre toi, moi je serais toujours là.

Un jour je souhaite que tu m'en parles, que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Je voudrais voir tes yeux briller quand tu me l'avoueras et je serai très heureux pour toi. Je t'encouragerai, je te dirai _« c'est okay »_, et je serrerai la main de Derek avec un regard qui dirait _« prends bien soin de lui et joue pas au con, je suis armé »_.

Bon peut-être qu'il y a encore des choses que je voudrais continuer à ignorer très très très longtemps, vous concernant, je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt à savoir ça. Vos trop longs baisers, les fois où vous vous perdez dans un lit. Tu vois ?

Pour le reste, tu peux me parler de tout Stiles. Ton bonheur fait le mien parce que je suis ton père et que je t'aime.

Mais pour ce soir, c'est bon. Tu peux partir le rejoindre, je ne dirai rien, je ferai semblant de pas savoir. Je ne t'observerai pas sauter par la fenêtre, courir dans ses bras et prendre sa main, puis poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne vous espionnerai pas alors que vous vous enfuyez loin de la maison, tous les deux ensemble.

Je me ferai discret, et resterai dans ma chambre avec un bon livre.

Amuse-toi bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un sterek du point de vue du Shérif, j'adore vraiment la relation père/fils de Stiles et du Shérif et j'avais envie de faire une petite fic sur lui, j'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
